Misguided Ghosts
by N-to the-O-to the-A
Summary: Ememies trying to kill each other, friends with benifits, a little more than friends with benifits... they started to break the one rule they had set between each other...PWP Darkshipping with side pairings, tender and pride.
1. Chapter 1

Misguided Ghosts

Chapter 1

We are young! ~

PWP

It had been a few years after the fiasco in Egypt. Everyone had moved on in their lives and created a stable life.

The only thing was that when the Yami's had been on their way to the afterlife, the gods had taken pity on them and the friends they left behind. The Yami's had been spat back out into the world with their greatest wish and thoughts granted.

I wish to live on…

Yami was at the equivalent of an eighteen year old and lived with his Hikari, Yugi Motou. It had been a year since Yugi had graduated from school and the two took over the games shop as Salomon Motou retired and travelled around Egypt.

Yami sighed happily, handing the cashier his money before picking up his newly purchased Pocky and exited the corner store. Plugging in his iPod, he pulled out a stick of Pocky and chewed on it absently.

He thought back to how he'd regained his memories, how he'd met the Gods in person and how happy his Hikari and friends had been to see him again. He'd gotten used to having his own body, good and bad, and managed to live without having Yugi in his head twenty-four seven. He missed having the constent sound there but thank Ra for the beautiful creation of the iPod.

He wore his usual of tight black pants and tank top, the double belt and boots, but around his neck was the powerless millennium necklace, and the earpieces he had similarly worn back in Ancient Egypt as a Pharaoh. Knowing his name was Atemu, everyone still called him Yami, even the two psychopaths, the tomb robber Bakura and the special case Marik. Occasionally Yugi would slip him his real name knowing Yami liked to be called it, other than that he was Yami.

Yami gasped as he was tackled by a ruffled tomb robber whom looked down at him and burst out laughing hysterically.

"Akefia? 'The FUCK?" Yami shouted at the insane albino.

"Shut up and let me laugh, Pharaoh," Bakura snickered ignoring the… awkward… position they were in. Yami was on his back with his legs bent and Bakura was kneeling in between his legs with his hands on either side of the former Pharaohs head.

"Get off," Yami ordered trying to stay calm like.

"Oh come on 'Temi," Bakura chuckled. "Can't we stay like this a bit longer?" he growled insinuatingly.

"No," the former Pharaoh said.

Bakura sighed and obeyed the tri-colour haired boy and stood up reaching his hand out to Yami, who took it gratefully and was pulled to his feet. Bakura smiled, for once sincerely, at his Pharaoh and leaned over to kiss Yami's cheek.

"What are you doing?" Yami question suspiciously.

"Kissing my Pharaoh?" the thief answered with fake innocents.

"In Public?"

"Is that a problem?"

"Yes."

"Humph, fine then just at home," Bakura grumbled. "Can't even kiss your _Friends with benefits_ outside."

"Shut up and stop whining."

"But I love doing that," Bakura chuckled. He walked beside Yami down the road that eventually lead back to the games shop. "Found a significant other yet?"

"Nope, not even close. The sad part is, is that you're probably the closest thing to it," Yami admitted.

"Boy that is sad," the thief cackled, ducking a –would have been deadly- swing from the Pharaoh.

"Fuck you! It's not like you're any better off!" Yami snapped at the albino.

Bakura held up his hands in a surrendering gesture. "Whoa, calm 'Temi, be calm. I was only kidding, besides it is the same for me after all."

Yami sighed irate and proceeded walking down the road away from the tailing thief.

"I wish you'd gone to the after life sometimes."

"Sometimes?" Bakura asked curiously, watching the Pharaohs movements for response. And there it was, Yami's body stiffened slightly, his shouldered raised and there was no vocal response. "Holy Shit! HA! You have started to get attached to me!" he laughed. "And here it was you whom said if we did all that stuff we do, that we wouldn't start liking each other."

"Yes! I am quite aware of that!" Yami flushed.

The thing was between Yami and Bakura was that they were in fact, Friends with Benefits. A few weeks after they came to live of their own accord with their own bodies, Yami and Bakura had been fighting one night that had ended up with the both of them beaten up by the other. After much shouting they had ended up, some how, throwing all their frustrations and anger into sex. Yami had set only one rule; don't fall in love with each other.

"Oh Yami," Bakura scoffed shaking his head. "Dear sweet little Yami, you're so cute sometimes."

Yami blushed faintly and frowned. "Don't say such things," he said.

"Oh?" the thief raised an eyebrow. "And why not?"

Yami didn't respond and pulled out a broken piece of Pocky from the box. Bakura didn't like being ignored and stole the piece of Pocky before the former Pharaoh could eat it and crammed it in his mouth. The star haired boy glared at him.

They stood out side the games shop and faced each other.

"Your place, seven tonight." Was all Yami needed to say as they went their separate ways.

Yami stepped inside and was hugged by his Hikari; he was stunned at first before wrapping his arms around the happy boy. "Yami," Yugi smiled and looked up at his darker counter part with large eyes. "Welcome home!"

"Aibou," Yami smiled and tightened his hug for a moment before letting Yugi go. "Thank you."

Yugi smiled sweetly and followed the boy whom had once shared a body with him. "How are you Yami? Are you staying tonight?"

"I am good, Aibou, and no I will be leaving shortly," He said strolling into the backrooms that lead to the house part of the shop. "I won't be coming back tonight, I'm sorry."

Yugi pouted and folded his arms. "I don't understand what you do almost every night, Yami. You always shut down the mind link too," The small boy fumed.

"I am sorry, Hikari," Yami said ruffling the boys hair. "I will make it up to you, I promise."

"I just… I don't know," Yugi sighed and gave up. "What shall we do while you're here at least?"

Yami inhaled through his teeth in thought. "Well, we could always get a heap of food and then duel?" He suggested running a hand through his hair.

Yugi laughed, a sound of small bells ringing that made Yami smile happily, "Yami, you always know what I love."

"Of course Aibou, I was a part of you at one time," He said.

"Thank you mister blunt," Yugi rolled his eyes. "Come on," He said, grabbing his Yami's hand and pulling him with him to the kitchen.

The two spend hours duelling. Much to the Hikari's frustration he lost every single match to Yami, whom sat there with a triumphant smirk plastered on his face.

"One more round, Hikari?" He snickered.

Yugi scoffed, "Why bother, oh wise king of games. Besides don't you have to go somewhere? At least that's what you said."

"Oh Ra!" Yami yelped. "What time is it?"

Yugi looked up at the round clock on the furthest wall. "6:30pm, Why?"

"SHIT!" Yami scrambled up and rushed to gather his things. "I'll be late."

Yugi was startled by Yami and chased after him to the front entrance, finding him roughly throwing on his jacket.

"Yami?" Yugi cried out confused, he reached forward and grabbed onto the front of Yami's shirt, looking up at him with questioning eyes.

"I'm sorry, Aibou," Yami said hugging the bewildered boy and ran out the store.

Yami ran as fast as he could. He'd never been late and never intended on it, even know. He flinched as cold hard rain pelted down on his skin, which had been relevantly warm in the shop. He skidded up to an apartment block that was more like a hotel if you asked him and strode up the stairs to the apartments near the centre. He ignored the fact that he was dripping all over the floor and knocked impatiently on the door number 63.

After a minute the door flung open almost off its hinges to reveal one unimpressed white haired thief.

"You're late," Bakura said with a cold look, tapping his foot.

"I'm sorry, I lost track of time," Yami said, stepping into the room and began stripping of his soaked clothes.

"Let me guess, you were playing card games with your Hikari?" Bakura sneered knowingly. "And… you ran in the rain?"

"Yes," Yami pouted unbuckling his belt. Bakura watched in amusement as the former Pharaoh hissed at the clothes that clung to his skin tightly. He grabbed Yami's hand and pulled.

"Come on, Atemu," He purred leading the Tri-haired male to his room. It was a typical room for such a small apartment, just enough room for a double bed and cabinet, it also had a built in wardrobe. His room was different shades of blue.

Yami sighed as he was laid down on the soft material of the sheets and dragged Bakura down on top of him.

"Akefia~" He moaned out the thief's real name and leaned up to give him a chased kiss.

Bakura smile truthfully. "It's been a while since you said my name like that, Atemu."

"About a month," Yami said.

"That's too long for me."

They met with a kiss that turned from innocent to a passionate, heated battle of tongues in no time what so ever.

Yami groaned feeling eager hands trailing down his bare abdomen and grabbed the hem of Bakuras shirt, tugging it up hard. Bakura growled and tossed the blue and white striped article over to some remote area of the room and latched his mouth onto Yami's neck, licking and sucking. Yami let out a string of sounds, writhing under him.

"You're so enthusiastic today, 'Temi," Bakura whispered against the former Pharaohs neck.

"I was late," Yami said whimpering when Bakura nipped at is neck. He lift his hips up and ground them against the white haired male, Bakura let out a cry of surprise and pleasure and drove back against him.

"Still, were you that eager to see me again?" Bakura teased, his hands sliding over the chest of the male beneath him.

"S-Shut up!" Yami hissed tugging none too kindly on the hair that curtained the two. Bakura sneered and started on his pants before Yami slapped away his hands and replaced them with his own.

"Let me," He whispered fumbling with the belt and zipper.

Bakura watch amused and grinned. "Now all you have to do is make me coffee and give me head," He snickered. "Such a good wife."

"Fuck you," Yami glared and ripped down the jeans from Bakuras legs. He flipped them over much to Bakuras surprise and engulfed the albino's erection in his mouth. Bakura twitched and convulsed with a scream that the whole skyscrapers residents could hear. Yami ignored it and suck feverously, using his tongue with skill and keeping his gag reflexes under control.

"Nyn, Atem… s-stop," Bakura huffed pushing at Yami's head. "Not that…c-can't."

He spoke nonsense pushing Yami away from his stone hard member and flipped them over, seating himself between the formal Pharaohs long legs. He leaned down kissing the tri-colour haired males inner thighs and trailed his lips up, licking and nipping until he got to the inner joint of Yami's leg. He grinned and blow over Yami's manhood while lifting his legs over his shoulders and ran his tongue over the Pharaohs rim. Yami's eyes widened as he let out an uncharacteristic squeal and began kicking his feet, struggling away from the smirking thief.

"BAKURA?"

"Pay back, 'Temi," Bakura snickered, licking the hole and pushing it in. Yami's face twisted in shock and arched his back.

"Fucker," He hissed. "Don't tease!"

"As you wish, my Pharaoh," Bakura snickered, lifting himself up and kissed the Pharaohs neck. He lined himself up with Yami and slowly pushed in, even thought they'd done this so many times, Bakura couldn't help but notice that Yami stayed as tight as a virgin every time. "Ra, Atemu," Bakura moaned burying himself to the hilt.

Yami shivered and ignored the hair plastered to his forehead, whining and rocking at Bakuras member. Bakura chuckled and wiped away a tear from Yami's cheek.

"Does it still hurt?" He asked moving his hips.

"Not as much anymore," Yami breathed.

Bakura nodded and pulled out then trust back in, repeating this over and over. Bakura cried out Yami's name in the mist of panting and gasps, sweat sheeting their skin, their eyes half lidded in bliss. The white haired groaned and bit his lip speeding up his past and strength causing the other to cry out ear-splittingly.

"K-Kura…" Atemu stuttered, looking up at the other.

"I know, same," Bakura growled.

The two came with a scream that could put Godzilla to deep shame and fell limp against each other.

"Fucking hell," Bakura grinned stupidly.

Yami smiled in return and huffed exhausted. "Yeah."

Bakura snickered and pulled away to lay beside him, wrapping his arms around Yami and held him to him. "Want to do this tomorrow night?"

"Yes," Yami sighed. "But I can't, I feel I have been neglecting my Hikari and he feels the same."

"Hnn, I understand," Bakura nodded. "Ah! Have you ever thought of pairing up with him? You know get together?"

Yami chuckled and snuggled closer to the thief. "Yes we talked about it, but we see each other more as family, brothers."

Bakura grunted and closed his eyes.

"What about Ryou?" Yami asked.

"Eh?" Bakura opened his eyes in surprise. "You want to get together with my Hikari?"

Yami giggled, "No I meant you with him."

"Oh," Bakura looked into the distance in thought. "I never thought of the possibility of me and him."

"You should think about it," Yami mumbled dosing off.

Bakura whispered a 'yeah' and stared down at the sleeping pharaoh in his arms. _Would it be so bad if we could stay like this? Would everyone else accept it in time? _Bakura thought kissing the star haired male. _No, I don't think so…_


	2. Chapter 2

Misguided Ghosts Chapter 2 Rip out the wing of a butterfly~

PWP

Bakura woke to an empty bed and rolled over to his side scanning the room for the presents of another. He felt one in the kitchen, and rolled out of his bed and walked down the small corridor to the kitchen. Yami stood over the stove in a random shirt of Bakuras that stopped about mid thigh. The Pharaoh failed to notice the thief as he crept quietly towards him and pounced.  
>Yami cried out as he was tackled to the ground by the white haired demon, landing on his front and groaned. Bakura laughed and lay on top of the other former spirit and closed his eyes, still chuckling slightly.<br>You sure love doing that don t you? Yami hissed, glaring at the floor.  
>Bakura made a noise and rubbed his face against Yami s back. Well, when I awoke no one was there in bed with me, I could have sworn that last night I fucked the brains out of- OKAY! Shut up, Yami shouted with a blush. I don t want to here what you have to say about last night. He slid out from under Bakura and returned to the bench. Bakura snickered and sat on the counter watching Yami place two cups next to the boiling kettle. I said you would make a good wife, He whispered, eyes softening and hoping Yami wouldn t hear him.<br>What was that? Yami asked eyes narrowing in suspicion.  
>Oh~ nothing, I didn t say anything, Bakura grinned with his eyes closed and slid off the table. Are you making breakfast then? It s already done, Yami picked up the cups of coffee and wandered into the living room where the dinner table stood. On it was to plates filled with eggs, bacon and toast. The pharaoh placed down the cups and sat in one of the seats. Bakura sat in the other and stared at the food in awe, almost drooling.<br>Wow, it this the kind of stuff you eat in the palace? Bakura questioned.  
>Yami chuckled and shook his head. Better stuff in the palace, but this is just as good if its made right. They ate in silence. It was a usual routine, they d have sex, sleep and in the morning or afternoon (depending when the have sex) Yami would be up making toast and coffee or tea. But he d never made such a great meal before.<p>

After Yami s clothes were dry and back on him, he stood at the front door with Bakura. The good byes lately were awkward and unwanted.  
>Well, Yami fidgeted not really wanting to leave. I ll see you later, Akefia. Bakura smiled and nodded. For sure, Atemu, He leaned in and gave Yami a chaste kiss before pulling away and opening the door. He watched as the former pharaoh walked out and away with out a second glance. He really didn t want Yami to leave. With an empty house and nothing to do Bakura ran and jumped over the sofa, grabbing the TV remote he sunk into the cushions and turned on the telly.<br>Of course nothing was on

XxXxX

Yugi sighed, Joey, do you know what s up with Yami lately? The blonde looked down at his best friend and shook his head. I haven t noticed anything. Why what s been happening? Yugi gently touched the soulless millennium puzzle around his neck and reached out and grasped Joey s hand. He always felt secure when touching another. He keeps on leaving the house and sometimes doesn t return home until morning. He looks like he s been up all night and there are bruises all over his body, he denies that they are there. When I asked him about it he just goes off topic. Joey nodded in thought; he wondered why Yami was always running off at times. I m not sure Yug what if we follow him? he grinned mischievously.  
>What? I don t know Joey, isn t that like betraying his trust? Yugi grimaced. He couldn t do that to Yami, they were as close as brother.<br>Joey made a face and went to sit on a bench; he and Yugi had been walking through the cities main park. They sat down before Joey spoke again. Well, Yug, if you think about it Yami is betraying our trust by keeping a secret. I mean I understand me but you, you two are closer than anything I have ever seen and he still hides something from you. I guess so, he really wasn t comfortable with this. I don t know if I can do this still- AIBOU! JOEY! The two best friends jumped and their heads snapped to the person screaming their names. Yami can bounding up with a giant grin on his face, waving at them happily. Uh, speak of the devil and he comes, Joey called to Yami, hiding his awkwardness. You were talking about me? I hope it was good, Yami smirked, narrowing his eyes teasingly.  
>Of the best quality, Yami, Yugi snickered. He let go of Joey s hand to hug the Pharaoh. When he let go Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi and rest his chin in the smallers hair. So what are you two doing out here anyway? Yami sighed.<br>Just wasting time before I have to go to work again and speaking of which we did waste time, I have to go now, Joey laughed standing up. With a wave he started to run off. Yugi frowned, he got the easy way out and left Yami with me alone! Damn him. Yugi huffed and crossed his arms over Yami s.  
>Aibou, what were you talking about? Yami asked lazily.<br>Oh nothing really, Yugi lied. He pried himself from his darker half and smiled. What brings you out and about, Pharaoh? Oh, well a certain boy was talking to me about how I don t spend enough time with him lately, so I thought I might try and find him, Yami teased.  
>Did you find him? the smaller one humoured him.<br>I did but he was talking to someone else who suddenly ran off. Oh so now he s alone and you can treat him to lunch, Yugi laughed and pulled Yami along with him by his hand.  
>What do you feel like, Aibou? Yami asked pleased.<br>Kebab, Yugi answered.  
>A kadahhh~ Yami chuckled thinking of Maliks inability to say kebab .<br>Yugi elbowed the former pharaoh, Yami, he shunned.  
>Yami winced but his grin didn t falter. What? You have to admit it s funny. The smaller giggled and continued to lead his other half out of the park and down the street to the kebab shop. Over time people have gotten use to seeing the two weird haired teens and usually only gave the two king of games a second look instead on a three hour stares. Of course if any duellists saw them they d be tackled to the ground for duels and autographs, luckily that hadn t happened for a while now.<br>Aibou, what were you and Joey talking about? Yami asked seriously.  
>Yugi stopped and looked back at the pharaoh and sighed. We were talking about how you always disappear all the time, Yugi said, he could never hold anything from his closest friend. Yami, I m worried for you. Yami frowned and tightened his grip of his hikari s hand. I understand Aibou, but I won t tell you what s going on. Yam- Yugi cried out but was cut off.<br>No Aibou. This is the one thing I can t tell and refuse to tell, Yami said a little to strongly and let go of the smaller boy. I m sorry Aibou, lets just not talk about this and get that kebab. Yugi glared at Yami, who was taken aback. Never had Yugi shown hostility to Yami in over so many years they d been together. You know what Atemu, I don t feel like it today, He said fiercely, turning and stride away in a huff. He walked away and rounded a corner to where Joey stood leaning against the buildings wall.  
>Good job Yugi, now we can follow him, Joey said. But damn you should have seen his face, it was so sad. Oh gods, I hope I haven t hurt him, Yugi muttered.<br>He ll be fine Yug, now lets stalk him, Joey grinned evilly. Time to find the Pharaoh s secrets. Yeah, Yugi agreed. Peeping around the corner they saw Yami slowly pull out his cell phone with a down cast expression. Yugi made a small whine at the mans face and stared with the blonde as Yami began to dial a number. Joey whispered and urged for the smaller boy to follow him as the snuck up near were Yami stood talking to who ever was on the other line.  
>-Yeah, no I just want to see you no I m fine, really, Yami sniffed. Please don t okay thank you yeah see you soon. The former Pharaoh flipped the phone shut and sighed; pocketing it he began to walk out of the park. The two males following him sneakily.<br>Who s that? Joey frowned. Who ever it was must be a good friend of his for him to turn to that person. Yugi nodded and shrunk behind a tree on the out skirts of the park. They followed him until they reached an underground club entrance. There stood a white haired man in a long black coat.  
>Oh my god, Yugi whispered. Is is that Bakura? Joey nodded blankly before giving him a loop sided grin. Maybe he going to take his frustration out on him? I would hope. XXxXx<p>

Bakura smirked at the down cast Pharaoh walking towards him with his own sad little smile. What s wrong, Atemu? he asked noticing the slightly teary eyes.  
>No, I just had a disagreement with Yugi, Yami said hesitantly. I upset him. Bakura nodded. How? I wouldn t tell him about you, the multi-haired male said, dropping his gaze to the floor. Pale fingers slid under his chin and lifted his head back up.<br>Pharaohs should never drop their heads and show weakness, Bakura whispered. You re supposed to be a God on earth, He said placing a soft kiss on the tanned males lips. Personally I think you are. Suck up, Yami giggled, kissing him back. Are you off work? No, but since it s down peat and over staffed I told them I was taking the rest of the day off, Bakura informed. My club my rules. Midnight, Yami read the sign over the clubs entrance. I thought you d call it something like The Thief Kings Lair. No, coz I have sex with you at The Thief Kings Lair , Bakura laughed.  
>Yami cheered up as he lightly punched the silverettes arm and followed him as they walked down the road. He leaned over grasping the thief s arm and hugging it close.<br>You know what? Yami asked.  
>What? the other grunted, a smile tugging at his lips.<br>I am glad you didn t go to the afterlife, Yami said nuzzling at Bakuras neck. I don t think I d be so happy without you. Bakuras eyes softened as the Pharaoh spoke and chuckled quietly. He rest his cheek against Yami spaz hair and sighed, kissing the blonde parts.  
>I could say the same, Temi. XXxXx Joey s eyes bulged out of their sockets at the close behaviour that Yami and Bakura doing with each other. Holy Shit, Yug. Tell me that s not happening, he whispered.<br>I we shouldn t g-get um don t jump to conclusions, Joey, Yugi stuttered in confusion and hurt. Maybe he knows we re following him and is playing a trick. I mean there is no way that they d be together. Right? Yeah, Joey nodded and laughed. That ass, lets go other there and tell him he s a bustard for such a lame joke. Yugi nodded hesitantly after a second and followed Joey as he jogged up to catch Yami and the silverette.  
>Dude, you almost got us, Joey laughed as he rounded to stand in front of the pair. I almost thought you were for real, ha ha ha! Yugi noticed as Yami s eyes widened and he paled and Bakuras expression darkened and his fist curled. Um Aibou? Yami questioned as he looked at Yugi in confusion and panic. What are you doing? I thought you were angry. I I was, Yami. But Joey talked me into following you, I m sorry for that but you and him? Yes me and him, Bakura snarled.<br>Joey choked on his breath.

(A/N: I hate bacon and eggs thank you to Coolaloo and Kyo s 1 lover, whom both commented instantly on my story :D I feel the same about Darkshipping and them not being enough. I was twitchy about Misguided Ghost because one of my friends hates Darkshipping so thank you to you two and who ever else reads this and loves Darkshipping.)  
>P.S I have 6 other running stories at the moment 3 <p>


	3. Chapter 3

**Misguided Ghosts**

Chapter3

It's nice to meet you sir, I guess I'll go, I best be on my way~

Yami opened his mouth hesitantly before closing it, his lips pressed in a thin line. Bakura was glaring hatefully at the two in front of them and hissed.

"Y-Yami? Is that true?" Yugi stuttered with a squeak. "You're together with him?"

"Well, yes," Yami nodded, tightening his hold on Bakuras arm.

"How long has this been going on?" Joey asked darkly, glaring right back at the silverette.

"About a year, you mutt," Bakura snarled. He ignored Yami's whine against the insult and looked down at the smaller star haired teen. "And you! You're supposed to respect his decision not to tell you. I can understand the mongrel to do this but not his own Hikari."

"I…I-" Yugi's eyes filled with tears of guilt and frustration. "I wanted to know he was safe and not in trouble. He said that he didn't want me to know-"

"Exactly! And you disobey him."

"But he tells me everything and I-"

"You can't have your own secrets?"

"Yes, I mean I was worried-"

"I bet you have secrets too and do you see him stalking you?"

"No, I-"

"There you have it. He doesn't torture you for information, so why do you get too?"

"I WAS WORRIED THAT HE WAS IN TROUBLE WITH A BAD CROWD! HE ALWAYS LOOKS LIKE THE WORLD WILL END WHENEVER HE'S LATE!" Yugi screamed out, crying and sobbing afterwards. Joey wrapped his arms around him and cooed.

"Damnit, Bakura," Joey snapped angrily, his eyes narrowing in fury. "The fuck? He is always so worried to death about Yami. Yami is always, ALWAYS, on Yugi's mind! You have no right to say that to him, he's only looking out for the Pharaoh."

"But now he knows," Yami whispered. "And now you'll never except us and our relationship."

"How close are you two?" Yugi whimpered peeking out from Joey's chest.

"Eh? We're just friends … with benefits," Bakura dismissed it so easily.

"Benefits?" Joey paled.

"Yes," the former Pharaoh looked away awkwardly. He flinched when Bakura removed his arm from Yami's grasp only to wrap it around the Pharaohs thin waist. "It just kind of happened one night."

Yugi sniffed and turned around in Joeys embrace to face the pair of Yami's. "You could have told us… We wouldn't have told anyone else if you asked us to keep it secret. But we've excepted so much, why wouldn't we except your decision to have this kind of relationship?"

"It was just easier this way," Bakura said. "And several of people wouldn't except this. For instance, my Hikari, Tea, Tristan and I was so sure that the mutt would go off his rocker, but I was wrong."

Joey crinkled his nose in distaste but was stopped by Yugi before he could do anything. "If you were wrong about that, then maybe you're wrong about everyone else."

"No," Yami shook his head. "He's right about Tea and Tristan. Both will … I don't know but it wouldn't be good if they found out."

Yami sat on the couch nervously and watches as Yugi stared him down with narrowed amethyst eyes. The former Pharaoh stared back at him with his own blood red eyes, he wouldn't give up or give in to Yugi. It was a sort of game when there was something wrong between them and one had to give way.

Unfortunately, Yami gave way to his Hikari and looked down at his hands.

"I can't believe that you would keep something like this from me," Yugi said with a deathly quiet voice. "What happens between you and Bakura is between you two, but the fact that you two are together… you should have told at least me. I would have understood enough, I-… Yami, I don't know why you would think that I would be disgusted."

Yami winced and looked up at Yugi, the smaller teens eyes were brimmed with tears. "Aibou, I'm sorry. But we both agreed to keep it secret because it would course problems."

"It's coursing more problems now," Yugi said, his voice raising. "You have no faith your friends anymore!"

"Yugi! I have a chose in what I do, I have a new life and can do as I wish," Yami snapped at Yugi angrily. He stood up to challenge the small boy, looming over him. "I could go and stand in front of a train if I so wished without your consent. So if I wish to be courted by the Tomb Robber than that is my choice!"

Yugi flinched and backed down, glaring at Yami as tears spilled down his cheeks. "That may be, but did you ever conceder how I felt? I was always so worried that something was wrong, that you were in danger. But no matter how much I pleaded you just gave me a fake smile!"

"I'm sorry that you were so stressed but it was my choice," the taller began to withdraw, his face masking over with his usual poker face as he stared at Yugi without expression.

"And it's my choice to kick you out," Yugi deadpanned.

Yami frowned. "Don't you think that that's a little overboard?"

"No, you have chosen to lie under my house, under the rules that my grandfather made that I carry after and my trust for you has shattered," Yugi said calmly mirroring Yami's poker face.

The Pharaoh stood there for a moment, waiting before nodding. "I understand." With that he turned and walked upstairs. Growling as he entered his room, Yugi not following him, he grasped a duffle bag and began stuffing clothes in from his closet. Placing in a couple of other things he needed, he walked back down to find the smaller boy standing there were he'd left him.

"Aibou," he nodded, walking to the door and stopping.

"Atemu," Yugi said shaking. "Maybe, one day you can more back in."

Yami grunted and opened the door, walking out into the street without a glance back. One person was on his mind and that's where he'd head for. Kicking at a pebble on the sidewalk, he hissed loudly and glared at anything he passed. His Hikari shouldn't be like that; he should have respected Yami's wishes and privacy. That's what he thought.

"Bakura! Open your fucking door," he shouted angrily. Minutes passed as he tapped his foot without patients, before it finally opened to reveal a sleepy looking thief. As Bakura opened his mouth in question, Yami pushed passed and stormed into the tomb robber's bedroom, tossing his bag on the floor and unzipped it.

"Yami, what are you doing?" Bakura asked standing in the doorway.

"Yugi kicked me out of the house," he said, voice thick with venom. He ripped out a loose shirt and boxers, pulling off his own clothes, still not looking at Bakura.

"What? Why?" Bakura snarled. "I swear I'll kill that little midget."

"You lay a hand on him and I'll kill you!" Yami shouted rounding on Bakura. "You! You don't ever threaten my Aibou! I'm pissed off enough without this shit, so don't irk me even more."

Bakura pressed his lips together in a thin line, eyes narrowed at Yami. Turning on his heels he walked into the living room. Figuring Yami would need some time to calm down, he sat on the sofa and flipped on the TV.

It was three hours later and Bakura was sprawled out on the couch in a light sleep when Yami quietly moused into the living room. He lowered himself on the couch and curled against Bakura with a small whine. The silverette opened his eyes and sighed, pulling Yami up with him; he walked the former Pharaoh to his bed and got in after him. They curled against each other, Yami snuggling into his chest and the others arms wrapped around his waist.

It wasn't long before he pair fell into a comfortable deep sleep.


End file.
